


Wanted

by Shaniamr



Series: Silicone [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Eddie gives Buck what he wanted.Final part of Silicone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Silicone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634905
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	Wanted

_ “Is this what you wanted, huh? Wanted me to shove my cock in your tight ass?”  _

Buck let out a whimpering moan as the hand in his hair tightened. Eddie’s other hand was on his hips, pulling his body back into his powerful thrusts. Buck arched his back, abs clenching as Eddie’s dick drilled into him. His own cock was neglected, trapped between his body and the bed. 

Buck’s hands laid stretched out above him, knuckles white as he grasped the bedsheets. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of pleasure, his core tightening as he bore down on the dick inside him. 

“Merida, carino!” Eddie growled, pushing Buck’s hips to the bed. He started positioning his hips into Buck’s ass. Buck screamed as Eddie’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck, you are so  _ goddamn _ tight! Gonna make me cum!” 

“Fuck,  _ fuck! _ Please, Eddie!”Buck shouted, his body willingly taking everything Eddie was giving him. “Eddie! Eddie,  _ please _ ! Cum in me! Cum in me! Cum-”

Buck groaned as his own orgasm hit, cock twitching underneath him. Eddie didn’t stop, thrusting harder into Buck’s tight ass until he was shooting his own load and fucking Buck through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all! Here is the final part of Silicone! I really hope you enjoyed it! It was definitely a fun little side piece to write!
> 
> As always I appreciate any comments and suggestions!   
> xx


End file.
